1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small Peltier effect refrigeration unit.
2. Prior Art
Cooling appliances have been proposed for use in automobiles to keep beverages in standard beverage containers cool. Such proposed cooling appliances, however, are bulky and/or of limited cooling capacity.